PL Stages
You will be healed up in Stages. If you have just been corrupted, you are now automatically in the Red Stage. You will move up stages as you heal. Stages - Basic Description There are 5 stages - Red, Orange, Pink, Blue and then finally, Recovery. Red: This is the first stage you will be in, and you are automatically this post-Nightmare. Orange: After your trauma has cooled slightly, you will become Orange Stage. Pink: This stage signifies that you have healed a slight bit - but not completely. Blue: After a while, you will heal more, and feel better, though not fully recovered yet. Recovery: Yay, you are fully recovered! You might forever still have a piece of trauma deep inside, but you will be okay again. Red Stage Name: Red Stage Description: The first stage you will enter. The Red Stage signifies that you are in critical condition. You need to rest, and you need to recover. Mantra: Just rest, just recover, just avoid. Estimated Time: 1 day-1 week Do: - watch Spongebob or any other mind-numbing show (Just skip the cartoon your Friend is in, and dont watch shows with close references/resemblences to, or triggers that remind you of your Friend.) - Avoid your Friend. You think shes cool, but her presence will just trigger you of the Corruption. - Avoid comment sections, wikis, anywhere where her name/picture could pop up. - Avoid writing in your diary, as there is a lot about your Friend in there. Dont: - Contact your Friend just yet. Save it for later. No matter how hard you want, seeing her will just hurt you. - Go anywhere cartoon-related. Running into her will just upset you. - Go on a Poison spree, or attempt to get Poisoned. This attracts the demon, and she will NOT help you. You may feel tempted to just bash yourself with pain because you "let your role model down" but it is okay. We're sure she won't mind. Tips: RED = Rest, Eat, Drink. Eat good food/drinks, and rest/stay calm. Just stay calm. You can watch the pidgeon show! You can always chat with your OCs or other pals. Orange Stage Name: Orange Stage Description: The second stage you will enter. You have recovered a bit, but still feel too hurt to come into contact with your friend just yet. Rest and recover. Basically similar to Red, except you are allowed to write in your diary or skim sites. Estimated Time: 3 Days-2 Weeks Do: Most of the stuff in the Red Stage. Avoid your Friend still at all costs. Now you can write in your diary if you carefully avoid anything relating to her. You can also have brief turns on the internet and in wikis/comment sections/etc, however, still be careful and dont do anything stupid. Dont: Do anything risky/stupid. Run into your Friend. As usual, avoid all Poison material. Tips: If on Youtube, just watch videos and do not leave comments unless urgent - if commenting, scroll down so that you can use the box, but cannot see anyone elses comments. Pink Stage Name: Pink Stage Description: You feel a bit better now. You are in this stage when you feel more comfortable with your Friend now. Estimated Time: 1 Day-1 Week Do: - Comments/wikis/etc are now enabled again. - You can now have light contact with your Friend. If you still do not feel comfortable doing so, you are still in the Orange Stage. - Still numb your mind a bit, still rest and recover. Dont: No Poison. Poison never helps. Tips: Ask your Friend if she is okay, and explain your situation. See what she says! Hug your OCs, friends, and maybe even your Friend. Blue Stage Name: Blue Stage Description: Getting there, but not yet. Estimated Time: 1 Day-3 Days Do: - Now you can relax a bit. Be careful though, and take it easy, however you are close to fine. Dont: - Take extra care to avoid poisons - poisons can damage your mood and possibly even downstage you. Tips: - When you feel like you can re-accept your friend and like her again, you are now recovered. Even if the Corruption has destroyed your vision to the point where she cant be your role model anymore, just accept an alternative. However, this is unlikely, and at the end of this you might have TWO role models! Or more! It is likely that you can re-accept her, even if it takes some time. Category:Procedure Lost